


Мой кровавый Валентин

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, M/M, Valentine's Day, dub-con, non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: У Дина есть голод. Это любовь Сэма.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Мой кровавый Валентин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Bloody Valentine [in which Dean has a hunger]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184856) by [RockSaltandCherryPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie). 



Просто ещё одно запутанное заурядное дело. Вот как всё должно было быть. Монстр недели, чтобы очистить головы и снять предапокалиптический стресс. Снять с плеч небольшой груз и заставить их снова почувствовать себя счастливыми, спасая людей; знаете, хорошая старомодная охота. Всё не должно было стать ещё хуже.

_А потом придёт Голод верхом на чёрном коне. Он отправится в страну изобилия… и велик будет голод Всадника, ибо он и есть голод. Его голод просочится наружу и отравит воздух._

ХХХ

Дин находился в очередном убогом мотеле неподалёку от шоссе 81, проводя кое-какие исследования по их делу: были обнаружены два трупа — мужчины и женщины, которые предположительно съели друг друга до смерти. Прежде чем отправиться к коронеру, сначала они планировали побеседовать с друзьями и родственниками жертв. Обычно именно так они и поступали — официально вступали в дело только тогда, когда были уверены, что это дело по их части. На столике рядом с ноутбуком, в который неотрывно пялился Дин, красовалась дурацкая табличка с надписью «Специальное предложение на День Святого Валентина — бесплатное шампанское. Только на этой неделе. Наберите «9» для обслуживания номера».

Дин почти усмехнулся. Да, обычно он получал удовольствие от всего этого «праздника любви». Обычно. Но в этом году его это почему-то не интересовало. Он не мог заставить себя думать о сексе на одну ночь, когда этот чёртов мир был на грани конца.

Наконец вошёл Сэм с пакетом еды на вынос и поделился информацией, которую узнал из разговора с соседкой жертвы. Никакого ЭМП. Никакой серы. Он сел за маленький столик напротив Дина, развязывая галстук. Сказал, что собирается просмотреть кое-какие файлы, а потом сказал Дину, что тот может идти.

— Что, прости? — спросил Дин, не совсем уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

— Валяй. Дай волю Кракену. — Сэм забрал у Дина ноутбук. — Увидимся утром.

О чём, чёрт возьми, он говорил? У них дело, над которым нужно работать. Вместе.

— Куда идти?

— Дин, сегодня День Святого Валентина. Твой любимый праздник, помнишь? — О. _О._ — Я имею в виду, как ты всегда это называешь? Э-э, «Рождество одинокого бродяги»?

О, да. Он так его и называл, верно? Это ведь его любимый праздник?

— Похоже, в этом году я не в том настроении. — Он повернулся спиной к Сэму, доставая пиво из холодильника.

— То есть ты не пойдёшь в бары, полные одиноких женщин? — спросил Сэм за спиной, явно сбитый с толку.

Повернувшись, Дин открыл бутылку, и та издала слабое шипение. Сэмми наморщил лоб, как всегда, когда пытался что-то понять.

— Пожалуй, нет.

Дин бросил крышку за спину, не заботясь, куда она упадёт.

Сэм всё ещё смотрел на него, ожидая какого-то объяснения.

— Что? — спросил Дин, сделав быстрый глоток пива.

— Когда собака не ест… знаешь, с ней что-то не так.

Что? В этом не было ничего плохого. Что плохого в том, чтобы остаться и работать над делом вместе, вместо того чтобы пойти домой с какой-то сквернословящей светловолосой девчонкой? Когда он снова сел за стол, то почувствовал на себе взгляд Сэма.

ХХХ

Они были у коронера, осматривая части тел жертв. Дин не знал, что Сэмми так настойчиво ищет в кишках какого-то чувака, но спорить не стал.

— Эй, — Дин подтолкнул пластиковый контейнер с окровавленным дрожащим сердцем и посмотрел на Сэма, спрашивая: — Будешь моим Валентином?

Ему понравилось, как расслабились мышцы лица Сэма, когда он переключил внимание. Но слишком быстро он осмотрел уродливое сердце и сказал, что на нём какой-то Енохианский символ.

Поэтому они вызвали самого дружелюбного ангела, которого знали (это уже кое о чём говорило), чтобы он помог в этом деле.

Это сделал купидон. Ну, знаете, толстый младенец в подгузнике. По крайней мере, так сначала сказал Кастиэль.

Дважды. Дважды Дин ловил себя на том, что Сэм слишком долго смотрит на парня в чёрном костюме. Но Сэм отмахивался, когда Дин пытался заговорить об этом или спросить, не случилось ли чего. Сэм так часто это делал.

В ресторане, который назывался «у Августина», они втроём ждали появления купидона — простите, херувима. Это место было практически местом спаривания молодых влюблённых: гирлянды из сердечек, свечи, розы и всё такое. Сэм сел напротив Дина в элегантном пиджаке и галстуке и заказал салат (как обычно). Дин мог поклясться, что пацан ел только кроличью еду, и всё же ему удалось перерасти его ещё до пятнадцати лет. Так что, наверное, в этом и был секрет. Но Дин правда ненавидел салат.

Когда официантка поставила перед Дином гамбургер, она толкнула одинокую розовую розу, которая стояла между ним и Сэмом, и он инстинктивно потянулся за ней, прежде чем та упала.

Официантка мило улыбнулась.

— Хорошая реакция!

Потом Дин добавил кетчуп к бургеру, а Сэм — заправку в салат. Он всё делал так тщательно. Уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх, когда Кас рядом с ним что-то сказал. Сэм не поднимал глаз. Он уже несколько минут не поднимал глаз. Хватит. Нет. Ради бога, это просто салат, а не произведение искусства. Он не требовал особого внимания.

— Он здесь, — внезапно сказал Кас.

Дин чуть было не сказал: «Кто?» — но потом Кас исчез, и этот ход мыслей тоже. Поэтому вместо этого он сказал: «Сэм».

Сэм начал осторожно подниматься, оглядывая ресторан.

— Сэм, — повторил Дин, на этот раз громче. Чёрт побери, он словно стал невидимым или что-то в этом роде.

— Что? — спросил Сэм, наконец остановившись, чтобы посмотреть Дину в глаза. Наконец-то.

— Просто… сядь, ладно? — Дин взял в рот жареную картошку.

Сэм не двинулся с места.

— Что? Дин, ты что, не слушал? Кас сказал, что херувим здесь. Мы должны пойти посмотреть, что случилось.

Дин махнул рукой.

— Значит, Кас об этом позаботится. Просто… сиди. Сначала доешь свой салат или что у тебя там. — Дин взял гамбургер и откусил кусок. Сэм всё ещё смотрел на него так, словно у него из ушей выросла лапша.

— Дин, мы здесь не для того, чтобы есть. Мы здесь по делу.

— Сэмми, — ухмыльнулся Дин, качая головой. — Только работа и никаких игр заставляют Дина очень скучать.

Сэм собирался уходить и закатил глаза.

— Ладно. Наслаждайся бургером. Но я помогу Касу допросить ангела. — А потом Сэм ушёл, лавируя между столиками и направляясь в дальний конец ресторана, и внезапно бургер в руке показался не очень аппетитным.

ХХХ

Это был полный провал. Купидон ничего не знал о смерти жертв, и всё вокруг начинало казаться всё более и более странным. Очередная жертва. На этот раз парень ушёл в какой-то смертельный твинки-запой и запихнул более сотни пирожных в рот с помощью туалетного ёршика. Так что вся эта любовная теория больше не подходила.

В мотеле Сэмми снова склонился над ноутбуком. Чтобы опять заняться исследованием. Дин убедился, что на этом всё и что пацан не зависал на одном из тех веб-сайтов, чатясь с девушками в трусиках, которые сидели перед веб-камерами. Потому что никогда нельзя быть слишком уверенным. И всё же в последнее время парень слишком много работал, слишком много времени уделял этому делу. На его лбу наверняка останутся глубокие морщины. Он даже не потрудился снять рубашку и галстук.

— Сэмми. — Дин подошёл к маленькому столику. — Давай, вылезай оттуда.

Сэм на мгновение поднял взгляд, скорчил гримасу, а потом эти большие щенячьи глаза снова впились в дурацкий экран.

— Сэмми, — прорычал Дин и, когда Сэм не сдвинулся с места, протянул руку и захлопнул ноутбук, не задумываясь.

— Что?.. Дин. — Сэм откинулся на спинку стула, явно расстроенный, но слишком уставший, чтобы протестовать.

— Я сказал, хватит, — деловито ответил Дин и инстинктивно потянулся к Сэму. — А теперь пошли, — приказал он, поднял его со стула за плечи и подтолкнул к кровати. Сэм был усталым и податливым, поэтому присел на край кровати, когда Дин мягко заставил его опуститься, надавив на плечи.

— Дин, что ты… — начал Сэм без каких-либо эмоций.

Дин этого не допустит. Сэмми устал, и он должен позаботиться о нём, как всегда. Ему нужно было, чтобы Сэм захотел этого. Поэтому он шикнул.

— Давай просто снимем это и переоденем тебя во что-нибудь более удобное, а?

— …Дин?

— Не хочу ничего слышать, Сэмми. Ну же, — подбодрил Дин, развязывая галстук младшего брата и расстёгивая рубашку.

— Дин! — Сэм оттолкнул руки Дина. — Что ты делаешь? — И теперь он казался действительно смущённым, сидя там с двумя расстёгнутыми пуговицами рубашки и выглядывающей из-под неё частью гладкой кожи. Его кожа была скользкой, всегда была такой. Обычно когда он был напряжён или видел плохой сон. Он выглядел очень хорошо, вот так, смотря на Дина. Он выглядел…

— Дин?

И только тогда Дин понял, что с ним что-то не так. Потому что невозможно было, чтобы он… Нет, это было невозможно. Он даже не хотел этого говорить. Он почувствовал тошноту. Невозможно было, чтобы его в самом деле _привлекал_ младший брат.

В попытке защититься и потому что Сэмми всё ещё смотрел на него, ожидая какого-то объяснения поведения, он сказал:

— Что? Мне больше нельзя к тебе прикасаться? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе? — И это прозвучало гораздо более странно, чем он предполагал, поэтому он попятился.

Сэм осмотрел его, что-то ища. Возможно, ответ на вопрос, почему он ведёт себя так, будто они снова дети и Сэму нужна помощь старшего брата, чтобы переодеться. Или просто ответ на вопрос, почему он ведёт себя так чертовски странно.

Но тут появился Кас. Он держал пакет с гамбургерами из «Белого Замка» и разворачивал один. Что было странно, потому что ангелы не должны жаждать человеческой пищи. Но затем он продолжил говорить им, что город был болен не любовью — люди умирают от голода. Вернее, последствий голода, каким бы он ни был: секс, внимание, наркотики, любовь… И всё это из-за Голода — всадника грёбаного апокалипсиса. Как будто хуже уже быть не могло.

Они договорились выследить Голод утром и убить этого сукина сына.

— Кас, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — сказал Дин ангелу, который набивал рот очередным гамбургером. Сэм заперся в ванной.

— В чём дело, Дин? — спросил Кас полным мяса ртом.

— Так ты говоришь, что, когда эти люди впадают в голод, они становятся бешеными? И что потом? Потом они умирают? — Его голос был дрожащим, вымученным. Но всё потому, что желудок так сильно сжался, что было трудно говорить.

— Именно это я и говорю. — Кас облизал пальцы.

Дин провёл ладонью по лицу, слишком скользкому от пота. _О боже, а что, если он «заразился»?_ У него определённо не всё в порядке с головой, это уж точно. Что-то было не так. Ему нужно было… чёрт возьми, почему Сэм всё ещё в ванной? Не то чтобы это имело значение, но он торчал там ненормально много времени, и не похоже было, что вода всё ещё текла или типа того, поэтому он не принимал душ. _Ох, Сэмми в душе… Под ровным потоком воды, отбивающей мягкий ритм на его груди, заставляющей всё его тело покрыться влагой…_

Окей. О да. Вот, что ему было нужно, — перестать думать о Сэме, голом и мокром, и начать думать о том, как убить Голод, чтобы перестать думать о Сэме, голом и мокром. _Блядь. Что?_

— Дин? Что случилось? — спросил Кас за спиной с искренней заботой в голосе.

Дин развернулся и прочистил пересохшее горло.

— Ничего. Ничего, я в порядке. Да. На самом деле, ты можете идти и отлучиться на ночь или попробовать двойной биг-мак в Макдональдс, или что там тебе хочется делать. Встретимся с тобой утром, хорошо?

Пока Кас хмурил лоб, Дин ждал, когда он исчезнет. Он подбодрил его кивком. И, наконец, в один миг ангел исчез.

— Сэмми? — Дин несколько раз обернулся на дверь ванной. — Ты там в порядке?

Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы ответить, но наконец Дин услышал тихий голос с другой стороны.

— Да, Дин. Я в порядке.

— Ты там уже давно торчишь, дрочишь, что ли? — Дин ухмыльнулся, забавляясь. Но потом он начал это представлять, это было уже не просто остроумное замечание, и ему пришлось сильно прикусить губу, чтобы выкинуть эти образы из головы. Потому что никто так не думает о своём брате.

— Что? Нет! — пискнул Сэм из-за закрытой двери.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не выйти, чтобы мы могли немного поспать?

— _Ты_ можешь лечь спать в любое время, когда захочешь, — сказал Сэм, и в его тоне послышался лёгкий намёк на его настроение. — Я собираюсь принять душ.

_Блядь. Душ._

«Тебе нужна компания?» — _чуть было_ не спросил Дин. Ему даже пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы удержать эти слова. Но они были прямо там, пузырились в животе, как желчь, и сидели в горле, заставляя его гореть и пульсировать. Он хотел… нет, ему _нужно_ было проблеваться. Примерно десять минут назад.

Он заставил себя собраться и просто лечь в постель, и, возможно, утром он не будет чувствовать себя _больным_ — в прямом и переносном смысле.

Итак, он лежал в постели (поверх простыней, потому что ему только казалось или тут было девяносто градусов?) и попытался разложить всё по полочкам, как делал всегда, когда по той или иной причине не мог ясно мыслить. Они приехали сюда на охоту. Обычную охоту, думали они. Только вдвоём, потому что так было всегда. Он всегда хотел, чтобы всё было именно так. Только он и Сэмми. Боже, но ведь было время, когда Сэм предпочёл эту демоническую сучку своему брату. И ещё трахал её. Его Сэмми, его занудный младший брат с щенячьими глазами трахнул демона. Возможно, и не один раз. Возможно, он даже любил её в какой-то момент. _Нет. Нет._ Желчь снова начала ползти вверх по пищеводу. Он проглотил её, хлопнул ладонью по влажному лбу и потёр глаза.

Вода в ванной остановилась. _Наконец-то._

Сэм вышел в тёмную комнату и насухо вытер волосы полотенцем. Он уже был одет. Он тихо выключил свет в ванной и улёгся в постель. Наверное, он не знал, что Дин ещё не спит. Но он легко забрался под одеяло и повернулся на бок спиной к Дину. Его чёртовой _спиной_. _Когда это_ он так делал? Он, вероятно, всё ещё был немного напуган его поведением раньше и не хотел, чтобы Дин даже находился в поле зрения.

ХХХ

В ту ночь Дин не сомкнул глаз. Он не спал, прислушиваясь к дыханию Сэма, потому что оно было ровным и оно было единственной вещью, которая удерживала его от ощущения, что ему нужно выблевать собственные кишки.

Найти Голод оказалось труднее, чем кто-либо из них мог представить, и все в Су-Фолз, казалось, становились только голоднее. Особенно Кас. Может быть, именно по этой причине, потому что обычно Кас был хорош в таких вещах. Или это могло быть потому, что у Голода имелся собственный отряд демонов, приглядывающих за ним, сообщил Кас.

В любом случае, Дину и правда было всё равно. Но всё же это было странно. Ему было не всё равно, что ему всё равно. Потому что он знал, что это значит, и не мог отрицать, что Голод добрался до него. Потому что он заботился только об одном — о младшем брате и о том, что тот делал каждую секунду.

Минуты казались часами, а часы — днями, и всё это время он смотрел на Сэма — как Сэм встаёт с постели, протирает глаза, разминая затёкшие ото сна мышцы плеч. Он даже зависал в дверном проёме, пока Сэм чистил зубы. Не то чтобы он был одержим наблюдением за ним или вроде того, просто ему было нужно, чтобы Сэм помнил, что он здесь. Ему было нужно, чтобы Сэм тоже смотрел на него. Потому что если Сэм не смотрит на него, как Дин может быть уверен, что Сэм знает, что он любит его? А если Дин не любит его, Сэм никогда не полюбит его в ответ. В конце концов, любовь должна быть взаимной.

Сэм промакнул лицо полотенцем и тяжело дышал над раковиной.

— Сэмми, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? — Дин должен был это сказать.

Сэм поднял голову и положил руку на край раковины. Он почему-то выглядел раздражённым.

— Что?

Дин попытался отмахнуться от этого вопроса, пожал плечами и сделал вид, что это не самый важный вопрос, который сейчас вертится в голове. Притвориться, что он не боится, что Сэм не ответит.

— Я имею в виду, ты же знаешь, да? Что я люблю тебя.

Сэм посмотрел на него в зеркало, которое висело перед его мокрым лицом.

— Да что с тобой такое, чёрт возьми? — спросил Сэм, прежде чем развернуться и протиснуться мимо Дина к выходу из ванной.

— Я не знаю, ты можешь просто ответить на вопрос? — сказал Дин, стараясь не слишком давить. Если он будет слишком давить, то может отпугнуть Сэма.

Сэм как раз запихивал в сумку кое-какую одежду, когда остановился и поднял взгляд. Затем его глаза осмотрели Дина, и он сразу же спросил:

— Что случилось? Ты же не собираешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость, правда?

— Что? Нет. Ну же. Я просто хочу знать.

Сэм подошёл ближе.

— Ты хочешь знать, знаю ли я, что ты любишь меня? Конечно, я знаю.

— …И ты тоже любишь меня? — _Наконец-то_. Дин не знал, почему этот единственный вопрос было _так_ трудно задать, но он почувствовал себя чертовски хорошо, как только спросил об этом. Как будто напряжение в животе на мгновение ослабло. Но потом, слишком быстро, всё вернулось, потому что Сэм очень долго не отвечал. Не говорил _ничего_. Когда он это сделал, это было лишь взволнованное: «Что?»

На мгновение Дин задумался, какого чёрта он наплёл, когда вообще говорил о любви? Но потом Сэмми уставился на него своими большими глазами, и Дин понял, что ему просто _необходимо_ услышать, как он это скажет. Ему это было необходимо, потому что Сэмми был всем его миром. И ему нужно, чтобы Сэм испытывал к нему те же чувства. Он не достаточно часто это говорил.

— Я серьёзно, Сэм. Пожалуйста, ты… ты любишь меня?.. Или нет? — Дин в самом деле очень хотел, чтобы Сэм перестал на него так пялиться. Как будто он был душевнобольным. Как будто ему самое место в чёртовом психиатрическом отделении. Этот взгляд — в нём были в равной степени растерянность и жалость.

Кас появился без приглашения, как и всегда, прежде чем Сэм успел ответить. Дин сдержал несколько проклятий и едва не ударил по чёртовой стене.

Тогда-то Кас и сказал им, что нет никаких успехов в поисках Голода и нет никаких зацепок.

Дин провёл большую часть дня в ванной мотеля, пока Сэм и Кас занимались какими-то исследованиями, потому что он больше не мог даже смотреть на Сэма, не думая о том, что Сэм так и не ответил, когда он спрашивал, любит ли он его. И то, как он смеялся вместе с Касом, тоже было невыносимо. С ним он никогда так не смеялся. Но стены вокруг него начали смыкаться, и он почувствовал, что задыхается. Как будто у него был такой голод, который он не мог утолить ничем, что пытался запихнуть себе в глотку. Он даже не мог больше глотать пищу, не подавившись.

Как только Дин почувствовал, что кожа горит, он вышел из ванной и увидел, что Сэм заснул за маленьким столиком, положив голову на руки. Кас рядом с ним снова набивал рот.

Ноги Дина тянулись к Сэму, потому что он хотел трясти его, кричать на него, умолять сказать это — просто сказать, что он любит его, — но он остановил руки в воздухе на полпути и так же быстро отступил. _Какого хрена?_

Кас на секунду перестал жевать и посмотрел на него.

 _Может, лучше потрогать его волосы? Погладить его по голове?_ Да, может быть. Эти каштановые локоны казались такими мягкими, когда вот так лежали на его лице. _Нет! Что за чёрт? Братья не гладят друг друга! Блядь._

Дин наконец взглянул на Каса и покачал головой, отступая от Сэмми. _Сэмми._ Он выглядел таким умиротворённым; веки трепетали, рот слегка приоткрылся, и дыхание вырывалось из него мягкими короткими потоками. Хотя, возможно, ещё лучше он выглядел бы _под_ Дином. Пока тот заявлял на него свои права. Языком Дина внутри его розового рта, что никому другому не позволялось. Что по праву его. _Святое грёбаное дерьмо, нет._

— Кас, ты должен увести меня подальше от него…

— Что?

Дин попытался успокоить голос, но ему это не удалось.

— Пожалуйста. Ты должен.

— Дин… — Кас осмотрел его. И, похоже, тогда всё понял. — Я… Понимаю, — вот и всё, что он сказал.

И не успел Дин опомниться, как оказался в другом номере мотеля, совсем другом. Здесь было темно, только лунный свет пробивался сквозь слегка задёрнутые занавески.

— Кас, я же сказал — _подальше_ , а не в соседний номер, чёрт подери! — Дин чувствовал, как сердце колотится в груди, набирая темп.

— Дин, мы _далеко_. Мы в Монтане.

— О. — Дин попытался оглядеть тёмную комнату. — Ну, хорошо. — Дин стоял у окна, положив руки на подоконник.

После долгого молчания Кас за спиной заговорил:

— Дин… Ты же знаешь, что это не сработает. Ты уже заражён.

Дин потёр лицо ладонью.

— Я знаю. Но так, по крайней мере, я не могу сделать ему больно.

— Ты можешь сделать больно _себе_.

Тротуар перед мотелем, казалось, уже начал расти и бесконечно растягиваться. Линии столбов сливались с фонарями, а фонари — с тенями деревьев, и от этого кружилась голова.

Но оказалось, что от расстояния ему стало ещё _хуже_ , потому что он ненавидел тот факт, что не может видеть, что делает Сэмми. И он не хотел, чтобы Кас пошёл проверить его, потому что это означало бы, что Кас увидит Сэма, а он нет.

ХХХ

Он был уверен, что видит сон, хотя и не был уверен, как ему удалось заснуть, потому что он совсем не устал.

Он смотрел за всем происходящим, словно в кино. Но совсем другая зацепка подсказала, что это не реальность.

Сэм сидел на заднем сиденье «Импалы» и позвал его по имени. Нет, _простонал_ его имя. И он был размытым, словно Дин смотрел на него сквозь туман, влажный и золотистый. Он был обнажён до пояса и осторожно ласкал себя пальцами. Он поиграл с одним соском, а затем, казалось, посмотрел прямо на Дина. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и издал непристойный стон, соблазняя его.

— Дин… — Скользкие пальцы прошлись по пупку и скользнули по линии джинсов. Он был совершенством. Да, это субъективная оценка, но Дин был уверен, что все согласились бы с этим. И он целиком и полностью был в распоряжении Дина. Только Дин мог смотреть, как прекрасно он выглядел с именем старшего брата на губах.

Дин попытался протянуть руку, но не смог. Сэм только посмеялся над ним и продолжил стонать. Такие красивые звуки. Он был дерзкой маленькой плутовкой и не собирался останавливаться. Он был грехом. Теперь его рука находилась в штанах, и он ёрзал на сиденье. Его кожа становилась всё более влажной, грудь поднималась и опускалась с каждым движением, с каждым стоном.

— Дин… — Его дыхание участилось, и он начал издавать лёгкие задыхающиеся звуки, пока рука заметно двигалась вверх и вниз под джинсами.

Дин не видел этот красивый член, ему нужно было… Так хорошо… Сорваться… Довести его до края…

— Дин! — Это был голос Каса, кто-то тряс его.

Сэм исчез. Только тёмная комната и растерянный ангел, глядящий на него сверху вниз. Где он? Где Сэм?

Он посмотрел вниз и в тошнотворное мгновение понял, что его рука испачкана чем-то мокрым. Он медленно раскрыл её и увидел густые белые капли, размазанные по всей ладони и между пальцами, когда их раздвинул. Дрожа, Дин протиснулся мимо Каса и вцепился в сиденье унитаза в убогой маленькой ванной, пока пальцы не побелели и он не начал дрожать. _Сэм._ Сначала ничего не вышло. _Сэм. Где Сэм?_ Затем он почувствовал, как органы одновременно взорвались, и вся желчь вышла из горла. На вкус она была как кровь. Дин слышал, как Кас зовёт его по имени, но не видел его. Ничего не видел. _Он должен добраться до Сэма_.

— Кас, — позвал Дин и встал, как только убедился, что ноги смогут его выдержать. — Ты должен отвести меня к нему. — Он действительно начал бояться _смерти_ как следствия, если не доберётся до брата _прямо сейчас, чёрт возьми_.

— Дин…

— Сейчас! — крикнул Дин, пот стекал по лбу. Если этот ангел думает, что он будет колебаться, вонзить ли нож в его чёртово горло, то что ж, он сильно ошибается. Но тут Кас вздохнул и приложил два пальца ко лбу Дина, и они снова оказались в Су-Фолз. Комната выглядела почти так же, но в этой было _намного теплее_. И Дин мог в самом деле почувствовать _запах_ Сэма, тот сладкий аромат, которого не было ни у кого другого. _Его Сэмми._

Он спал на кровати спиной к Дину, его тело было расслабленным и свободным, плечи — сильными и твёрдыми. Дин немедленно забрался на кровать, поначалу колеблясь. Он не был уверен, хочет ли разбудить его или нет. Был шанс, что Сэм оттолкнёт его, если Дин будет слишком напористым. Он хотел коснуться всего. Это его Сэмми, в его объятиях, не подозревающий о его присутствии. Дин потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до него, но вместо этого позволил рукам дрожаще и медленно парить над плечом Сэма, над контурами бицепса под футболкой, над бедром и снова вверх. За спиной послышалось шарканье, и Дин бросил через плечо предупреждающий взгляд на Каса.

— Уходи, — вырвалось из него отрывисто и болезненно.

Кас попытался заговорить, но Дин оборвал:

— Уходи!

Сэм рядом с ним начал просыпаться, а затем Кас исчез. _Наконец-то_. Дин осторожно коснулся Сэма горячими пальцами, потёр гладкую руку и подлез под рукав. Он чувствовал, как тошнота всё ещё пульсирует в желудке.

— Дин? — раздался сонный грубый голос Сэма, когда он слегка пошевелился, пытаясь повернуться.

Дин подвинулся вместе с ним так, что оказался над Сэмом, и придвинулся лицом как можно ближе к его лицу. На самом деле ему казалось, что он всё ещё спит. Но на этот раз было больно. Он чувствовал боль в животе, в пальцах и в горле. Потому что знал, что это реально. Знал, в чём всё дело: это было потому, что Сэм — его голод. Потому что он не должен хотеть _трахнуть_ младшего брата, но факт оставался фактом. Он чувствовал желание, _потребность_ , сильнее всего на свете. Он чувствовал это глубоко в костях, в судорожно сжимающемся животе. Кожа была горячей и чувствительной, и он просто хотел выползти из неё и проникнуть в Сэма. _Вау, представить только?_ Тогда они действительно были бы навсегда вместе. _Это вообще возможно?_

Он больше не мог контролировать своё тело. Как будто кто-то другой двигал его, играл с ним и смеялся над ним.

Бёдра покачивались навстречу Сэму, и внезапно стало трудно дышать, потому что вся эта чертовщина была просто нелепой.

— Дин, что ты делаешь? — спросил Сэм дрожащим голосом.

Дину показалось, что он произнёс: «Мне так жаль, мне так жаль». _Блядь_ , он очень надеялся, что Сэм слышит. Но, что бы ни контролировало его, оно было настолько сильным, что он даже не мог быть в этом уверен. Он прикусил губу Сэма, и тот тихонько всхлипнул, и этот звук чуть не убил Дина. Он продолжал двигаться, отчаянно проводя руками по волосам Сэма и вниз по шее. Сэм продолжал издавать тихие звуки, даже когда Дин пожирал его губы, отстранился и погрузился в них снова. Дин был рад, что Сэм не слишком сопротивлялся… на самом деле почти не сопротивлялся. Даже не задавал вопросов. Казалось, что он просто принял это, потому что… _Понимал?_

Руки Дина прошлись по рёбрам Сэма и скользнули под рубашку. Сэм ахнул, когда ногти Дина впились в него, страстно желая ощутить плоть. Затем он стянул рубашку Сэма через голову, потому что ему нужно было увидеть и попробовать на вкус всю эту гладкую, кремовую кожу.

Дин укусил Сэма за плечо и пососал маленькие следы зубов, которые оставил. Боже, он был таким вкусным. Отчаяние только усилилось при виде обнажённой груди Сэма, и хотя Дин кусал, сосал, целовал и трогал её, он всё ещё не мог насытиться. Сэм издал болезненный стон, когда Дин поймал его сосок зубами и сильно прикусил. Он ничего не мог поделать — он не хотел причинять Сэмми боль, ему просто нужно было _больше_.

Он вернулся ко рту Сэма, чтобы снова растерзать эти великолепные губы, и Сэм на мгновение толкнул его в грудь, как будто тот двигался слишком быстро и должен был притормозить. _Да, точно_. Дин отстранился и бросился к шее Сэма, снова кусая и рыча.

— Дин… Ах! — Его тихий протестующий голос затерялся где-то в тяжести воздуха, и Дин продолжил.

Дин не говорил. _Не мог_ говорить. Не мог выразить, как ему было жаль. Что он не хочет этого делать. Что не может себя контролировать. Что это не его вина. Ладно, последнее было спорным. Но всё же он хотел бы остановиться. Но эти полные решимости руки, прикреплённые к телу, продолжали цепляться, в конце концов добрались до свободных боксеров Сэма и спустили вниз по бёдрам.

Розовый член Сэма был наполовину твёрдым, подёргиваясь у колена Дина, когда Сэм сжал бёдра вместе и неловко заёрзал на матрасе, пока Дин смотрел на него всего лишь долю секунды (если бы он подождал ещё немного, то взорвался бы).

— Ди, — прошептал Сэм прозвище, которое постоянно использовал, когда они были детьми, но со временем забыл. Услышав его сейчас, вот так, Дин почувствовал, как по спине пробежала дрожь.

Вернувшись к нему, Дин протянул руку вниз, расстегнул свои джинсы и вынул невероятно твёрдый член, истекающий в предвкушении, и грубо провёл по нему один раз. У Дина мурашки побежали по коже при виде их членов, так близко находящихся друг к другу, и он сумел собраться с силами, чтобы на секунду _закрыть глаза_ и прижаться потной щекой к челюсти Сэма. Но потом его тело продолжило двигаться само по себе, и их члены соприкоснулись, и хотя ему казалось, что он летит, ему было _так, так_ хорошо, и _всё равно_ этого было недостаточно. Эта боль в пустом желудке всё ещё была там, огонь, который разжигал его нервы, всё ещё пылал.

Дыхание Дина стало таким затруднённым, что он задыхался. Он скользнул ладонью по внешней стороне бедра Сэма, а затем легко поднял его ногу и провёл пальцами по расщелине его задницы.

— Прости, — попытался он сказать в очередной раз, прежде чем палец коснулся дырки Сэма. Сэм издал тихий стонущий звук и вцепился в плечи Дина.

Сэм был таким мягким вокруг пальца Дина, тепло тела поглотило его и сделало влажным. Он просто хотел быть внутри него _сейчас_.

Он добавил ещё один палец, хотя Сэм ещё недостаточно расслабился для этого, смутно услышал, как Сэм сказал: «Подожди, подожди», — изо всех сил старался послушаться прекрасного младшего брата, понимал, насколько _эгоистичным_ он был, просто _беря_ то, что хотел. Но даже сейчас он продолжал двигаться, целовать Сэмми, потому что не хотел, чтобы его вкус покидал рот.

Дин вытащил пальцы и пристроил член, настойчиво надавливая на дырку Сэма. Он даже не следил за тем, что делает, не мог… он всё время крепко зажмуривался, как будто это каким-то образом могло заставить всё исчезнуть — этот _голод_ … это… _непреодолимое желание_.

— Сэмми… Извини… — прошелестело между губ, и ладно, он был уверен, что эта фраза достигла Сэма, потому что Сэм заскулил в ответ, и когда Дин приблизился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, Сэм посмотрел в ответ. На его лице были написаны боль и отчаяние, щёки пылали, а глаза наполнились слезами, готовыми вот-вот выплеснуться наружу.

Они затаили дыхание, когда Дин протиснулся внутрь, пальцы Сэма впились в плечи Дина, его стоны приглушались шеей Дина.

Голова у Дина кружилась, каждый мускул в теле горел огнём, когда он протискивался внутрь маленького брата. Поначалу толчки были медленными, трудными, пока он пытался войти на всю длину. На секунду он застыл в таком положении, глубоко внутри Сэма, ощущая всеохватывающее тепло его внутренних стенок и позволяя брату расслабиться, насколько это было возможно. Сэм всё ещё был туже, чем всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал, и, _чёрт возьми_ , он снова попадёт в ад. С таким же успехом ему могут раскатать там приветственный коврик.

Он ускорил темп, потому что это сработало. Чувствуя вокруг себя Сэма, который довольно стонал для него, извивался и сжимал эти тугие мышцы, Дин ощутил, как часть давления в животе начала опускаться к члену. Он толкался всё сильнее и сильнее, в погоне за столь необходимым освобождением, а в ушах стоял туманный звон поскуливаний Сэма.

Дин прижал гибкое тело Сэма ближе, жадно впиваясь ногтями в обнажённую спину и проводя зубами по ключице. _Блядь_ , он был близко. Их пот смешивался, когда обнажённые тела прижимались друг к другу.

— Сэмми, — сорвалось с губ сквозь жёсткие стоны. — Сэмми, ты меня любишь?

Сэм пытался отдышаться, но это было слишком быстро. Каждое движение бёдер Дина заставляло его молчать.

— А? — настаивал Дин, толкаясь сильнее. Когда Сэм не ответил, потому что _не мог_ , желудок Дина снова забурлил и закипел, и он _ненавидел_ это чувство, он хотел, чтобы оно ушло.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял он младшего брата, — пожалуйста.

— Да, Дин, да, — вырывалось из губ Сэма на каждом выдохе, тяжёлом и коротком.

И вдруг Дин взорвался в тёплое тело брата, всё, что он мог дать, вырвалось из него яростными рывками. В глазах совершенно побелело на мгновение, пока он не двигался. И в этот момент Дин не осознавал ничего, кроме Сэма, и ничто другое не могло даже мечтать о том, чтобы соперничать за его преданность.

С каждой секундой, что он приходил в себя, он всё больше и больше чувствовал отвращение к самому себе. Он слишком остро ощущал их остывший пот, слишком остро ощущал липкое месиво, которое стекало на его яйца. Он оставался внутри Сэма, пока их вздымающиеся груди не замедлились. Потребовалась вся его внутренняя сила воли, чтобы скатиться с него, и как только он это сделал, то сразу же захотел вернуться.

Оргазм определённо снял часть напряжения, но, по-видимому, не отчаяние. Он смотрел на Сэмми, и мягкий свет, струившийся из окна, очерчивал линию его носа, создавая идеальный силуэт. Ему было так больно осознавать, что он только что сделал, и он никак не мог решить, хочет ли залезть в яму и умереть или снова оказаться на Сэме. Он больше не мог даже смотреть на него. Он прикрыл глаза рукой и молился Богу, чтобы кто-нибудь нашёл Голод и уже убил этого сукиного сына.

Звук дыхания Сэма завис в воздухе, громкий и тяжёлый, и, казалось, не замолкал.

ХХХ

Когда Дин открыл глаза, был уже день. Может быть, начало дня, судя по тому, как сильно солнце пыталось проникнуть сквозь занавески убогого номера мотеля. Руки и лодыжки почему-то болели. Он пошевелился и понял, что он связан. Оглянувшись, он увидел наручники, приковавшие запястья к столбикам кровати, и верёвку вокруг лодыжек. Он потянул путы и издал раздражённое шипение, когда они начали адски жечь. Он слегка повернулся и увидел ужасные красные раны на каждом запястье, как будто его так удерживали уже некоторое время. _Ладно_. Он глубоко вздохнул и постарался не паниковать.

— Эй? — Он не обращался ни к кому конкретно. Голос, сорвавшийся с губ, был ужасно грубым. И блядь, он хотел _есть_. И пить тоже. Он сейчас с удовольствием согласился бы на сытное красное мясо и пиво.

Прошло, наверное, минут сорок пять, когда он наконец услышал, как открывается дверь мотеля. Он вытянул шею и увидел Сэма, идущего следом за Касом.

— Ребята, наконец-то! — с облегчением воскликнул он хриплым голосом. — Что происходит? Снимите с меня эти штуки.

Они просто стояли в ногах кровати, изучая его, как какое-то чёртово животное в научной лаборатории.

— Ребята?

Первым заговорил Кас, задумчивый и озабоченный:

— Что ты помнишь?

— Что? О чём ты говоришь? — сказал он, когда в сознании вспыхнули образы голого младшего брата, извивающегося под ним. _Нет_.

— Это не важно. — Сэм был более искренним, подходя ближе к кровати, смотря на него сверху вниз мягким взглядом. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я не… — Дин неловко заёрзал, услышав бульканье в животе. — Как будто я могу съесть грёбаную лошадь, вот как. И вообще, почему я связан?

— Дин, — начал Кас, — твой голод… Он подвергал Сэма опасности. Мы должны были сделать всё необходимое, чтобы защитить вас обоих.

Сэм сидел на кровати, тяжело опустив голову.

_Подвергал Сэма опасности? О, боже…_

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил Сэм. — Я в порядке.

— Сэмми…

Сэм отвёл взгляд.

— Голод мёртв. Мы позаботились о нём.

— Всадник? Ты прикончили всадника без меня?

— Ты был болен. Заражён, — сказал Сэм, и выражение его лица смягчилось.

— А как насчёт тебя? Разве ты не был _болен и заражён_? — Дин взглянул на Каса. — Я помню тебя, чёртов клиент месяца «Белого Замка».

Но Сэм, как обычно, только и сказал: «За меня не беспокойся».

Сэм протянул руку и расстегнул наручники, а Дин потёр ободранные запястья. Он даже не хотел знать, как долго провёл в таком состоянии. Часы? Дни?

Когда его развязали, всё, казалось, успокоилось. Кас произнёс несколько успокаивающих слов и исчез. Несколько минут они молча сидели на краю кровати. Дин не знал, что сказать. Он всё искал и искал нужные слова. Возможно, хотел обнять его, дать понять, как ему жаль, но было больно думать, что Сэм не хочет, чтобы Дин прикасался к нему.

— Сэмми, прости меня. — И эти слова прозвучали тихо и слабо, но потребовалось много сил, чтобы сказать их. — Мне очень жаль… — Он не мог смотреть на него, ему было слишком стыдно, и он спрятал голову в ладонях. Да, он практически рассказал Сэму, что _помнит_ , что сделал (в той или иной мере), но он хотел, чтобы тот знал, как сильно он пытался остановиться… как сильно. Ему так много нужно было сказать, но это всё, что он смог выдавить из себя сквозь сдавленное горло.

— Дин… Всё нормально. — И вдруг рука Сэма легла ему на спину, тёплая и успокаивающая. — Всё в порядке… Я знаю. — И после всего, что Дин сделал с ним, он всё ещё прощал его. Он всё ещё хотел смотреть на него, быть рядом с ним, _прикасаться_ к нему. Дин никак не мог этого понять.

И тут рядом с ним раздался тонкий голос, тихий, как колыбельная, но непоколебимый, как решимость:

— Дин, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, да?


End file.
